Sneaky Miracle
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Dekaranger] Ban proves he can be sneaky when the situation calls for it. [postseries, Ban X Hoji]


Disclaimer: Dekaranger is not mine

Notes: Yaoi (Ban X Hoji), takes place post-series, spoilers apply

--

He had made the right decision.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see Miwa this Christmas, but with the marriage and move it would have been too much to ask her to come so far just for a few days together-- especially since she was due any day now. He volunteered to stay on duty this year, figuring it would be preferable to the alternative, which was staying in his quarters alone.

So there he was on Christmas Eve, much too busy with paperwork to dwell on how strange the meeting room felt without the usual banter between Jasmine and Umeko, pausing only when Sen or Tetsu managed to get a word in. He heard the doors hissing open and subsequent footfalls, but didn't look away from his work, figuring it was Tetsu again with more reports that needed his signature.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, partner?"

On instinct, Hoji swiveled in his chair, a "Don't call me parter!" already on his lips... which died off the second he got a look at the young man in red before him and realized that it really was Ban, **his** Ban... and then the shock wore off and give way to the irritation he felt whenever Ban got the better of him. "What were you thinking, sneaking back here without leave?! Do you have any idea what Gyoku-san will do to you?"

"Actually, he helped us arrange it." Tetsu stepped into the room, smiling diplomatically. "We wouldn't have been able to keep sempai's visit secret from you if it hadn't been for him."

Hoji frowned. If Gyoku-san and Tetsu were part of this scheme, then so were Boss and Swan-san. They knew everything that happened on base, if anything or anyone came in without explicit permission it was because they let it. And apparently they'd both forgotten that he had **chosen** to work during the Holidays, and did **not **appreciate their attempts to--

Ban had straddled the chair next to him, grinning as he started going through the finished reports, commenting on how no one could fill out paperwork better than his partner could.

"Do whatever you want. Just don't get in my way."

Tetsu smiled again as he told them he had work of his own, so he'd give them some privacy.

Once he was gone, Ban grabbed him in a playful chokehold, not shutting up about how it was great to see him again.

Hoji shook him off and blocked out his protests in a last-ditch effort to get the reports filled out before the next year.

--

And that was how the rest of Hoji's very, very long day went. He would work while Ban prattled on about whatever he felt like-- his new teammates on Fire Squad, what Miwa was planning to name her baby, and why didn't Hoji warn him Gyoku Rou was that strict? Hoji half-hoped he might get bored and seek out someone who would talk back to him, but Ban stayed by his side for the rest of the morning, during lunch break... and as he headed back to his room when his shift ended. He knew that Ban was expecting to spend the night with him, so that wasn't a surprise.

What was waiting for him in his room, however, was.

"Do you like it?" Ban stepped around him and bounded over to the object in question. "I can't believe you didn't have a tree up yet, partner!"

"How did you--"

"I bought it right before I came home, and Tetsu helped sneak it in. I know it's not very big, but look!" He tugged on a tiny plastic branch. "It lights up by itself!"

Hoji decided he needed to sit down. There was only so much of Ban's special brand of stupidity he could take in a day, and he was rapidly reaching his limit. "Ban, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why keep this encounter of yours a secret? Going behind my back, bringing the others into your plan? It's... it's not like you."

Ban looked at him, something in his expression Hoji had seen only a few times before... and then his face lit up in a way not unlike the plastic tree he'd smuggled in. "You really mean you haven't figured it out already? Some detective you are." He made his way to Hoji's bed and leaned in close, his breath familiar warmth against Hoji's ear.

"I'm here to make sure you don't spend Christmas alone, partner."

It never ceased to amaze Hoji how easily he and Ban could fall into their old routine. Today had been a perfect example of that. Same old arguments, same old Ban that seemed to live to aggravate him.

Same old Hoji giving into the touches, the kisses, and the passion even though he should know better.

--

He woke up in Ban's arms. Not wanting to break away from the embrace, he craned his neck to catch a glimpse at his alarm.

One-fifteen in the morning. Well. Damn him. Ban kept him from spending Christmas alone after all.

Hoji turned his attention to the sleeping young man next, not able to help smiling at the Christmas lights (Ban had insisted that they stay on) giving Ban's skin a red tint. Gently, his kissed him.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."


End file.
